Shrine Healer
by CheweyTheRiverSprite
Summary: It was a memory long forgotten. In the passage of time where they were never supposed to meet. She had willed it so as she had chosen him for a simple task. And so, in the plains of the in-between, she had bound them together. Sasuke/OC


It was hazy. Sasuke stared at the foliage with a frown. Was he going to die? Probably.

He was lying in a pool of his blood, battered and bruised. His consciousness fading in and out, his breathing difficult and his body feeling a dull ache of the deep gashes he had sustained. His team was too far to reach him in time.

He was going to die without reaching his goal...

 _Without reaching Itachi..._

He needs to kill him... And yet, now... He was sure his brother would laugh at his misfortune. Disappointed that he died so soon. And at the hand of some unknown assassin in white.

'You disappoint me, otouto.'

 _I can't die yet._

Footsteps. His eyes landed on wooden shoes and light red cloth. He stared at the pure red prints that seem to flutter as the cloth moved. The person knelt down and touched his cheek.

"... Rest." Her smooth voice spoke of safety and assurance.

Red butterflies... His eyes unwillingly closed.

The young woman stared at the bloody boy for a moment, caressing his cheek. "Ryo, help me carry him."

* * *

The young lady, dressed in a simple light blue kimono, took a sip of her tea as she watched her guest breathe raggedly. Her hair was let down and was sprawled all over the wooden floor she knelt on like spilled ink. Her eyes spoke of calmness and serene vigor unlike her age, it spoke of the heavy fog that whispers many things, as well as nothing.

He looked way too young, but her senses don't lie.

'No matter.' She kept watch and tend to his wounds as he slept. Three nights have passed from their initial meeting.

A chance meeting that took her aback at that time. She was in the forest foraging for herbs and suddenly stumbling into a man her age injured and laid dying- it was not in her nature to ignore such things.

She repeated those lines in her head, wondering if she should add more or less detail to it.

She stilled when said man suddenly woke up, jerking awake.

"Careful. Your injuries aren't to be taken lightly." Her voice floated into the still air.

He slowly sat up, watching the girl with dull eyes. Eyes that spoke of horrors and pain.

She sipped on her cup, looking out at the scenery instead of the rather stoic man.

"... Where am I?" He spoke lowly, almost threatening her to speak.

"... A shrine." She set her cup down and gracefully stood with manners of a geisha. Her hair moved in waves, like the black ocean under a full moon. "I am the shrine maiden." She bowed.

"..." He looked down at his bandaged chest. Had she wrapped him? Most likely. He sense no other chakra source miles from here.

"It has been three days since you fell asleep." He realized she did not question him at all, only walking towards the table set beside him. She knelt down and began crushing the herbs with her mortar and pestle.

He eyed the other cup with steaming tea on the table.

"That is yours, if you'd like." She did not look up from her task. She might have poisoned it- if not drugged it. He opted to just watch her as she mesh the herbs- recognizing some healing herbs, pouring it onto a small bowl. She poured a small amount of hot water and mixed it, turning it into a paste-like substance.

She must be a healer herself. He watched as she turned to him, almost as if telling him to let her come near. She did with caution and began unwrapping his chest.

He watched in mild surprise that his most grave wounds were... Well treated. It was already an angry red instead of ugly red bleeding gashes. She gently dabbed the paste onto his skin, undeterred by how intensely he was watching her. Her stunning light grey eyes met his, unafraid and calm.

It washed the same calmness into him and he relaxed, sighing. She was intent on healing him, nothing more. He could feel no malice in her. She wasn't even trying to hide her intentions.

"I will not ask for anything except for you to stay here until you've fully recovered. About a week should do." She took the roll of bandages ready for use and began wrapping.

It confused him. "Why are you helping me?"

"I am a maiden of good will... You are a guest and you will continue to be so until you've fully healed." She pulled away and stood up, one hand touching her heart. "You must be hungry. I'll cook something for you." She bowed yet again and flitted across the room with quiet gentle taps. His eyes followed her fluid movements.

He knew she meant no harm, but so many questions were in his mind.

He slowly sat up, noticing his clothes were cleaned and press by his bed. A peach-colored note was on top.

'It was very difficult to wash out all of the blood.' Her handwriting was thin and had this certain femininity to it. A simple note.

He changed into his clothes, feeling the soft texture of the cloth in surprise. He hadn't felt his clothes this soft in so long. She had cleaned it very well. He shook his head and decided that he should check on her.

He found her in the kitchen, peeling some carrots. She paused and looked at him in question. "Are you feeling well enough to be moving around?"

"... It's nothing." He sat down on the chair slowly, wincing at how his muscles ached still. He really overdid it that day. "... Do you know who I am?"

"No." She turned her attention back to her task. She paused, then eyed him again and then the uncooked food.

"There is some dango on the table for you. This will take a while."

He eyed the colorful dango and huffed, looking away. On second thought, any food that reminds him of HIM is not allowed.

Of course, he can't complain about it now. That would make him look stupid.

"... I hate sweets." He opted to say instead.

"Oh." She nodded slowly, looking quite awkward. How cute. He shook his head, trying to focus on his goal instead of... This.

What was wrong with him?

The girl watched him through the corner of her eyes. He was in internal conflict with himself. Knowing she'll let him fall deeper into the darkness with her silence, she opened her mouth.

"There's a small village a few miles from here."

His eyes landed on hers.

"Not many visit this shrine anymore, and the ones that do are elders that walk all the way here from the village..." Her topic died suddenly. What else could she say? "So I visit them instead now."

"I... don't know much life outside this shrine and most of it is repetitive..." She mused mostly to herself. "... Do not expect small talk from me. I'll have little to say after this."

He nodded silently, leaned onto his arms and closed his eyes. He was willing to listen. She permits a small smile to grace her face.

"Most of the food here is grown by me. My... Life here is... self-sufficient and secluded. Expect to see me awake and working most of the time. I'd have to insist that you give tribute to our deity once and a while... Mostly because it's the rule of many shrines. Just a couple of minutes would do." She paused. "Do what you wish while you stay. I will not ask you to do any work just so long as you do not give any trouble." She seems to have a diplomatic sense in her. "If you'd like, I have a library full of scrolls and books of different sorts you could read through." Educated as well. He nodded.

"I visit the village once a week for other supplies... As well as treating the sick. I only stay for a few days. You can stay here or come along. Either is fine. If you stay, I can prepare your meals ahead of time and you just need to reheat them." She placed a rice bowl and chopsticks in front of him with a dull, almost inaudible click. She then placed two tea cups on the table and a teapot.

"If you need me for something, just call out..." She paused.

He knew why. They were strangers who know not each other's names. It was dangerous enough that she had welcomed him into her home as it is.

"I'll call you any name you'd like if you call me Taka." He shrugged, seemingly indifferent. She poured tea into their cups carefully.

A fake name would be a good solution to their problem.

"Then call me Hato, Taka."

They were thus named after birds.

And she was pretty amused by it.

* * *

When he expected a library, he expected a small one with limited collections.

Not this.

He eyed the shelves of books. She had a wide range of genres- though he did take note that many books were either historical or medical. He did see some chakra related ones and sealing jutsu technique- more of the latter though. The most used scrolls being the herbs and the seals, as curious as it was.

He opened one plain looking scroll that was on the table.

So she practiced Kanji Writing. He eyed the beautiful calligraphy. Every stroke was deliberate and with finesse. She was very well educated for a civilian- granted she was a shrine maiden.

He noticed a stack of neatly folded letters in a box and decided to read one. His eyebrows shot up before he placed the note back.

"My family is dead."

His eyes met hers in surprise. She was looking at the letters with fondness, then after a stagnant pause, looked at him. A storm was brewing under her calm face before it dispelled into a blank canvas as she stared at him.

"They were... Murdered." She lowered her eyelashes. "... It was a long long time ago."

He could feel the longing in her aura. It was like the ocean- an alluring blue yet it was deep. Even if you broke through the surface, you will not reach the bottom. And if you do, you'd find yourself drowning.

"I'd prefer if you do not read my letters. But if it is to quell your curiosity, you may." She tilted her head before bowing formally. His family died as well- murdered, in fact, by his own brother and he sworn vengeance to kill said brother.

"I won't." He wouldn't feel comfortable if his privacy was invaded. He could at least give her that respect.

"Thank you." She gave him a small curve of her lips, eyes flickering towards his for a moment before moving down the hallway. Such a strange girl... Yet he couldn't blame her. They were alike in some ways.

He had thought he was completely detached himself to his emotions- aside from hate- but he was proven wrong. In the first time in such a long time, he felt empathy for a kindled spirit.

* * *

The next day started with no words spoken. She had made him take a bath before changing his bandages. She cooked their meals and they ate in silence. He had watched her as she tended her garden. They eat lunch and she'll wash the dishes. Then they'd do what they please- he'd usually train or read in the library. She on the other hand prayed or cleaned the shrine. Then during dinner, they'd have small talk about simple things or discuss something he had read in her books. The day would end after that.

He watched her tend to her garden for the umpteenth time.

Her grace was never intentional- which he initially thought otherwise. It was almost as if she was born with her unearthly grace. She was careful and a perpetual calm. Just watching her made him feel... calm. He was not sure why.

The next moment came as a surprise to him. He stood face to face with the girl. She only met his eyes momentarily in question.

"Let me help you, Hato."

She did not react too much. Merely contemplating in mild surprise before nodding, reaching out the watering can.

He took it. They spent the next hour watering and tending her plants. He wasn't sure what he felt in that moment- being beside someone so detached to the world. It made him feel... As if his purpose was worthless. He steeled himself. That is not possible. He has a duty to fulfill.

He must kill Uchiha Itachi.

A portion of his mind spoke that it wasn't his only goal, but he quickly denied it contemplation. It was not yet time. He first needed to kill him before that.

If not, HE would come and kill his family.

The girl only watched his inner struggles with supposed apathy... Or maybe it was empathy?

She did not speak like she had done before. After all, her words were not lies when she said she had little to talk about. Small talk like how is the weather would be pointless.

She did what she could though. She touched his shoulder and suddenly, her wrist was grabbed painfully tight. She winced before she met his surprised eyes. He let go, bowing his head.

"Come." She went back to the temple, discreetly cradling her bruised wrist. He still took notice and just followed silently.

She had went to the shrine room and knelt in front of the statue. His eyes lay upon a magnificent beast. An obsidian panther with fangs bared with fury and eyes narrowed. Its built was lean and powerful, ready to strike down its prey with ease.

He looked at the kneeling woman in comparison. She too projected a powerful aura.

Even her chakra was above normal and although her built was not that of a fighter, he knew she could be fast. Not as fast as him, but still.

But she had this softness- her perpetual peace that was unlike the deadly beast. A panther on a lazy day, perhaps.

She clasped her hands and closed her lovely grey eyes. He followed suit, not wanting to offend her. Calm washed over him suddenly, like soft rustling waves that meet the white sand time after time. It was like a lazy river with cool refreshing water.

He did not realize until she called out his new name that he had been in a state of blankness for quite some time. She smiled.

"Prayer is a strong form of meditation. It heals the mind and soul." She was standing by the door. "If you'd like, you can pray whenever. The deities would be pleased."

He only stood, following her as she glided down the hall. Her steps were silent, firm and with purpose- just like his.

With renewed vigor- his mind provided.

"Do you have a specific dish to eat this lunch, Taka?"

"... No..." He paused. "Maybe..." He managed to admit.

"Hm..." She glanced at him, a smile on her face.

He almost smiled back in response before looking away with a scowl, missing her thoughtful gaze as she watched him.

She didn't miss how his lips twitched. How strange.

"What is it?" She

"... Omusubi... With okaka."

* * *

Guilt gnawed on him as he watched her cook. She kept massaging her wrist every time she moved it, wincing. She obviously tried to hide her pain, but because he was an elite ninja, he still noticed.

The skin around it had darkened- bruised by how tight he had clutched her wrist. He pushed his chair back, walking towards her. He silently joined her, eyes sometimes glancing at her. She didn't complain nor refuse- which was a good thing.

"Do you have any other relatives, Hato?" Even he was surprised by his question.

"... Not that I know of." She continued cooking.

A pregnant pause followed, with both unsure what to say. Small talk usually consists of personal things. They were still strangers who haven't even introduced their real names- and one can kill the other easily.

He watched the girl set the table, watching how her hands move, hair flowing like a river, eyelashes long, eyes light and enchanting, lips- he looked away, scolding himself mentally.

He was attracted to her. A mere stranger.

Well, then again... She IS a beauty to behold. Unlike Sakura who was clingy and over-confident. Unlike Hinata who was too shy and helpless. Unlike Ino who was too loud and annoying. They all had beauty physically- especially Hinata- but they were far too useless and they were not worth the headache.

She was calm, caring- she did save a stranger from death, talented- he discovered she was musically inclined as well, diligent, hardworking, polite, gentle, confident-

He snorted to himself. He must be head over heels if he thinks she's perfect. He knew she couldn't be, but as he watched the graceful being, he couldn't help but wish she wasn't. She would be out of reach if she was.

"Ne, Taka. Can you please help me get some supplies in the forest?" They sat down and said thanks for the food quietly.

"... Fine."

After lunch and washing the dishes, Hato had gone to her room to change. He waited in the living room, flipping through a book she had suggested to him. It seemed interesting enough.

He paused when she entered the room, wearing a deep green sleeveless kimono top underneath a white hakama-with the sleeves torn off and a symbol painted onto the back, black tight leggings and doll shoes. She even tied her hair into a high ponytail. She brushed her bangs behind her ear, fiddling with the onyx pendant she always wore.

"Are you ready?" He stood. She nodded mutely and led the way.

They had to go up a mountain first to look for some of the herbs she needed. The trail was steep and obviously not used much. He kept watch over the girl. She seems to handle hiking well enough for a civilian.

She squeaked out when she slipped.

Or maybe not. He caught her before she even fell.

"Careful." He smirked at her flushed face.

"... Yes." She muttered quietly, looking down. He set her down, holding slightly longer than needed. He let go and began walking ahead, leaving her slightly confused at the sudden cold denominator.

 _Her skin was soft._

* * *

Hato looked at the task at hand, slightly flustered. She was tending Taka's wounds just like she does every morning.

He was staring at her. That was normal. But this was different from the days before.

She met his eyes once more, butterflies in her stomach. She forced it down and stood, muttering something about today was the day she'd go to the village.

"I'll come with you."

She eyed him as if to read what he was thinking before nodding, leaving him to change.

Honestly, he was surprised he said that. He was planning of letting her go and leave himself. But... Maybe just a few more hours. He changed into his original clothes, wrapping the green cloak she had placed by his bed around him.

The cloth felt smooth and definitely something he'd find in a market with a steep price. It flowed softly and weighed nothing- silk, perhaps?

One of the finest qualities, he could tell. And he wasn't even one who bothers to check something like that on his own. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

This was hers. It must be. The soft soothing scent that came from it was surely her scent. It was... Like grass just after rain. It must be because of her herbal inclination. He could detect a hint of something floral. Jasmin? Lavenders? He didn't know.

He like the scent. It wasn't overly powerful nor 'clinical'. She didn't smell of sweat- of blood even.

Just a whiff sent him spinning. He steeled himself yet again, going to the bathroom. He needs to take care of his problem... And quick.

He watched the girl from the corner of his eyes. She seemed calm, eyes half-lidded as she stared ahead. He noticed how she kept fiddling on her necklace and how her eyes lit up little by little as they neared the village.

"Ah! It's the Priestess!" A group of children ran to them, grinning and laughing as the rushed to envelop her in a group hug. "Nee-chan!"

"My, my. It's good to see you all once again." She laughed- a breathy soft chuckle- and crouched down to their level, smiling fondly at them.

"Who's he?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Nooo! It must be her husband! He's wearing her green cloak!"

The children watched the uncomfortable man, surrounding him as well.

"He's so handsome, nee-chan!"

Hato laughed yet again, patting their heads. "He's neither my lover nor my husband."

"Who is he then?"

Black eyes met grey ones. Hato smiled at him. She had not denied he was handsome.

"He's name is Taka, a visitor."

"It's nice to meet you, Taka-nii-san!"

He nodded his head stiffly at the chorusing children.

"Is Grandma Yue well?" Hato gently took their attention away from him.

"Yue-obbasan's healthy now! Thank you for visiting last week to help her!" A young girl hugged her again and she patted the unruly brown hair.

"Mm. Is there anyone I need to treat today?"

She led them back to the small village. He watched her as she laughed and smile fondly at them.

Their eyes met again and she kept smiling, gesturing him to follow. He did.

This new side of her filled him with a warm painful longing. They treated her like family- even if she only visited once and a while. The elders had already prepared the supplies she needs and were talking to her over a cup of tea.x

He sat beside the maiden, uncomfortable at the glances people keep sending his way.

"By the way, who is this lad?"

He looked at the elders, trying to be passive as ever. His mind was reeling. Should he address them with respect? Or just treat them like he usually does?

"This man is Taka. He's a guest staying in my shrine." She didn't miss a beat, smiling.

"... Hello." He muttered and looked away- noticing how they blinked in surprise. He was being rude, surely. He took a sip of his tea.

"How strange. You've never allowed anyone to stay in the shrine for more than a day before."

"Surely there isn't a child coming, is there? To continue the bloodline, that is."

He choked because of the question. Hato turned red, setting her cup down with an audible clink.

"I assure you. It is nothing of the sort!" Her voice was frantic and cute when it hit a higher octave, and her eyes avoided looking at him.

"Relax, dear child. I was only teasing." The elders laughed and chuckled. "This is the first time we've seen you bring someone along."

She looked down, her hair hiding her pink cheeks. He cleared his throat, looking away.

The elders merely smile at the pair.

After a few hours of checking on the villagers...

"I'm sorry about the elders. They usually don't tease me like that." She sighed, still averting her eyes away from him. He nodded, looking around the village.

"It's fine..." He glanced at her and frowned in displeasure. She wasn't looking at him at all. He strode forward and cut her off. Her eyes snapped to meet his.

He brushed the stray strands of her hair behind her ear and mused silently how silky it was. She flushed and looked down at his hand, a curious light passing her eyes.

What was he doing? He is way too close for personal comfort. Though admittedly, his heart began to race in anticipation.

"Let's get back, Hato." He turned around and walked, leaving her yet again confused and flustered. He inwardly smiled. She's pretty cute when she's confused.

"... Alright." She briskly caught up, brushing invisible dirt off her teal colored cloak and letting it flow behind her.

Hato packed the food into a backpack. Fruits, bread and dried meat. She even packed some seasoning he could just rub into the raw meat before cooking. She packed bandages and a container full of healing herbs, placing it down on the table.

She sighed, tracing the pack with worry. He was going to leave before the sun rose. She had grown to care for Taka and now that he is going to leave. She couldn't help but worry.

'Illogical.' She walked out to her small patio, rubbing her arms. He was strong and she could sense he's getting stronger. Even if she worries, she knew he could take care of himself very well. He strikes her as a man who never repeats the same mistake.

"Hato."

She glanced to see him in his clothes, his blade strapped to his side. She looked back at the orange sky and folded her hands in front of her. The wind blew and the trees rustled.

"It was nice to have a guest while it lasted." She muttered once he stood beside her.

She had worn one of her best clothes. A red kimono that fades as it reached the bottom, the edges were a solid black and red butterflies painted all over.

"Take care, Taka."

He watched the intricate butterflies dance along the cloth as they move with the wind. A beautiful painting. He stayed quiet for a moment longer. Time ticking by, the darkness slowly brightening.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, Hato."

She turned to face him, eyes gleaming. He had done it.

"... And I... Ryukage Izumi."

They were no longer strangers. He took a step closer, their faces were inches apart. They spoke with no words, eyes staring deep into their souls. She took a deep breath and slowly cupped his cheek, caressing the skin.

"Are you gonna stay the night?" she whispered, lowering her eyelids. Her long eyelashes framing her already enchanting eyes. "Doesn't mean we're bound for life."

He closed their gap, wrapping his arms around her lithe form.

The cicadas chirped noisily outside the temple that night, drowning out any noise there was inside.

 _The first yet not the last._

Sasuke watched the sleeping Izumi beside him, pulling her body flush against his. The sun was way over their heads, surely. He sighed, combing his free hand into his hair. They had done it.

 ** _Flesh to flesh._**

 **Her skin tasted so sweet and was soft to bite into. Because of her pale flawless skin, the red and purple marks were vibrant even to this moment. Feeling her soft skin sent mild shocks of electricity and every moment she touched him, it was gentle and loving. Full of understanding.**

 ** _Urgent yet not rushed._**

 **He took his time, so did she. As they undressed each other, as they caressed and kissed the skin revealed, as they rocked together in a rhythm unknown... She kept up to his pace as best she could, even though her endurance was not like his.**

 ** _Lips met lips._**

 **She was warm. He swallowed down her pain as he took her the first time, still and considerate. She clung onto his shoulders like he was her lifeline, whispering his name like a sweet melody.**

Izumi sighed, snuggling closer to him. He eyed her for a moment. He should leave while she's still asleep... Yet he didn't move.

He stared at the ceiling, tracing circles on her smooth back. Revenge was the last thing on his mind at the moment. **He** was nowhere in his mind. He just felt... Content. Complete blankness filled his mind, the dull drone of nothingness was a pleasant surprise.

"Mm..." She burried her face into his chest, snuggling him like a child would. Her leg brushed against his, tangling themselves. She was waking up.

"Wha... Oh..." She lifted drowsy eyes to meet his, pausing as she remembered the night before. "... Good morning..."

He nodded quietly. He tightened his hold- a gentle squeeze before letting go. She sat up, yawning into her hand before rubbing her eyes. She blinked and looked at him, smiling softly.

"I'll make breakfast. Is there anything you would like?" She gathered her clothes, wearing her kimono.

"Your favorite." It was his automatic reply.

She paused before her face lit up. "Okay."

After a quiet breakfast, they had taken a hot bath together. Not really speaking about anything important. Just content in feeling each other's presence. Her hair was like ink floating on the water.

Like the black flames of Amaterasu.

Once they were done, they had changed and sat by the garden. As usual, Izumi fiddled with her pendant before looking at him.

"... This onyx stone was given to me… by my grandmother..." She started. "Blessed by the gods themselves. A charm of protection. A powerful one at that... I wish to give it to you."

"I won't have it." He narrowed his eyes. "That is too important to be given away."

"... Then... return it once your quest is done." She smiled in an accepting manner. "Will you come back and stay, or leave? That is your choice. But if I can protect you for even a moment, then I will not hesitate. A shrine maiden is taught to be selfless, after all." She took off her necklace, standing and placed the necklace around his neck.

"May the gods bless thee of thy quest." She whispered. They heard chimes of bells and she closed her eyes. He too closed his eyes, feeling something tug inside him.

"There aren't many priestess that are still true in this time. Many just preach but have no power to actually ask gods to bless others... Only a few has that power." She explained. "So use your blessing wisely, Sasuke."

Another chime of those hypnotizing bells.

The next moment he opened his eyes, he was standing in the forest. He tensed, trying to sense as far as he could. Nothing.

What…?

He looked around before looking at himself. Green cloak. Hers.

What happened? He looked up at the sun and saw it was up high. Noon. He doesn't remember the last few hours.

He decided to continue walking, touching the pendant. 'I'll bring this back.'

* * *

"Watch over him... Ryo."

A bell chimed.

"He has much to face... as his destiny has set in stone his sorrow and rage..."

White flames flickered to life and a purr responded.

"Protect him as you have protected me, spirit." Izumi sighed as she stared out into the forest for a moment.

"Selfless… yeah right." She shook her head and went back to her duties. "I must be getting senile to have actually fallen for someone."

White fire resembled that of a huge predator akin to a large cat bowed down to its ageless master. It watched the maiden leave before turning to follow the man with the red eyes. With every step, it began to fade into the air.


End file.
